The present invention generally relates to the health care field. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and weighing a patient.
Prior to the introduction of patient lifts into the health care industry, personnel were required to manually lift patients from a prone or seated position to a standing position. In order to lift the patient, the health care provider would have to bend over and lift the patient. This movement creates a great deal of stress and torque on the back of the health care provider. The stress and torque on the healthcare provider""s back has caused numerous muscular and skeletal injuries which resulted in lost time and possibly worker""s compensation claims.
The introduction of personal lifting systems have greatly reduced injuries to individuals that are unable to rise from a seated or prone position. Instead of the health care provider lifting the patient, the personal lifting system provides a mechanical lifting force which raises the patient thereby eliminating the stress and torque on the back of the health care provider.
Besides reducing the risk of injury to the health care provider, the personal lifting system reduces the risk of injury to the patient. When a patient is manually lifted by a health care provider, there is a risk of the patient being dropped or falling which likely results in an injury to the patient. The lifting device provides a mechanically controlled lift which eliminates most of the risk to the patient during a lift.
The present invention includes an apparatus for weighing a person having an inner mast attached to a base. An outer mast is slidably disposed over the inner mast. A platform is attached to the outer mast wherein the platform accepts the feet of the person. The apparatus includes a load cell attached to the inner and outer mast. When the person stands on the platform, the weight of the person is transferred from the outer mast to the load cell such that the person""s weight can be determined.